


Pro-bending

by FerrousKyra



Series: My WAFW21 Submissions [7]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Rise of Kyoshi, The Shadow of Kyoshi
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Pro-Bending, Timeline Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FerrousKyra/pseuds/FerrousKyra
Summary: Kyoshi & Rangi go on a date to the Pro-bending Arena.
Relationships: Hei-Ran & Kyoshi (Avatar), Hei-Ran & Rangi (Avatar), Kelsang & Kyoshi (Avatar), Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar)
Series: My WAFW21 Submissions [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137170
Kudos: 43
Collections: Winter ATLA Femslash Week 2021





	Pro-bending

**Author's Note:**

> Submitted to Winter ATLA Femslash Week 2021 - day seven: ~~Dancing **or** Fantasy AU~~ **or** Free Day

Kyoshi checks her outfit in the mirror for the thousandth time. She removes the single speck of dust that managed to cling to her since the last check.

_Is this too formal? It's only a pro-bending match._

_Is this too_ in _formal? It's a date with Rangi._ Rangi!

There's a knock on her door. "Can I come in?" Kelsang asks.

"Yeah."

"Just making sure you're alright." He says as he walks in & gently places his hands on her upper arms. "You look wonderful."

It makes her nerves settle a little. "Thanks."

"You're growing up so fast." He adds, speaking mostly to himself, before taking a half-step back. "Remember to be back no later than ten. If Rangi's home late her mother will have both of our heads."

Kyoshi shivers at the thought. "Got it."

Kelsang gives her a quick hug. "I'll leave you to it then. Good luck."

.oOo.

_Wallet? Check._

_Hat? Check._

_Jacket? Check._

_Tickets? Check._

_Timepiece? Check._

She goes to the door & picks up her keys & shoes, toeing the latter on as she walks out while giving a quick goodbye to her father from over her shoulder.

Kyoshi takes a deep breath as she settles into the seat of her beat-up Cabbage Car. (The thing was ancient when Kelsang got it a few years back; it's a miracle it still functions.)

_You got this. You've gone out with Rangi platonically plenty of times. The only difference is that you might be able to kiss her when you get the overwhelming urge to this time._

She puts the car into gear before she can convince herself otherwise.

**.oO0O0Oo.**

"Hello, Kyoshi." Hei-Ran greets with an unnervingly neutral tone.

Kyoshi nearly chokes on the words as she awkwardly waves. "Hi, Mrs. Sei'naka."

There's an ever-so-slight shift in her demeanor. Kyoshi can't for the life of her discern what it is, but there's a hint of _something_ in her eyes. "Rangi will be down shortly." She does not invite Kyoshi in, which makes her internally panic.

Luckily, Rangi shows up in the door frame before Kyoshi's thoughts can spiral too badly.

"Mother, stop messing with her." She then looks her date over, whispering "Oh, wow." as she does so.

Which escapes Kyoshi because her brain goes to mush. Rangi looks so handsome in her dress shirt, & utterly adorable in the red jacket over it. Her hair is also, as always, perfect (flyaways & all) & Kyoshi has to stop the impulse to kiss her hairline.

"I am doing no such thing." Hei-Ran retorts, ripping Kyoshi out of her thoughts.

"I was doing that exact move to Atuat yesterday. You're messing with her." She returns her gaze to Kyoshi. "Shall we?"

The earthbender dumbly nods her head.

**.oO0O0Oo.**

As much as Kyoshi tries to be a gentlewoman, Rangi has her beat.

She buys the overpriced Fireflakes before Kyoshi can even begin to articulate an objection. _Stupid brain; not letting me talk when Rangi- When Rangi._

Anytime they aren't holding hands & Kyoshi gets distracted ( _Why is that there? That shouldn't be there._ ), Rangi guides her by the lower-back & wow, Kyoshi can get used to that.

When they take their seats, Rangi quickly wraps her arm around the other girl's waist & again wow, Kyoshi can really, really get used to this.

**.oO0O0Oo.**

Their idle talk eventually gets swallowed up into the roar of the crowd.

Rangi joins in with a whoop as Shiro Shinobi announces the Fire Ferrets to the arena.

.oOo.

"Even I can earthbend more accurately than him." Kysohi says only to Rangi.

"Thanks to me."

.oOo.

"My baby cousin can make a better fireball than that!" Rangi screams at the opposing team.

Kyoshi stares at her dreamily, entranced by her glowing girl's passion.

.oOo.

"I need to learn how to do that." Rangi states.

"Oh? Do I have competition?" Kyoshi teases.

The other girl nearly gags. "Yeah, I _totally_ have a thing for Mako. Just my type- average height, flight of foot, & pale as snow." She then monotones. "I truly cannot get enough of that man."

Kyoshi erupts into a fit of giggles.

"I mean, just look at those eyebrows."

.oOo.

They join the crowd as everyone erupts into cheers when Korra manages to knock out all three members of the opposing team all on her own.

**.oO0O0Oo.**

The pair laughed all the way back to the Sei'naka household.

They linger at the door; neither wanting to leave the other.

"I had a great time." Rangi admits.

"Me too."

They stare at one another for a small eternity.

Kyoshi is just barely leaning towards asking if she can kiss her instead of running away like a picken when Rangi beats her to it.

She pulls the taller girl down by the collar & plants one on her lips.

.oOo.

After a little bout of forehead touching & oversized smiles Rangi pulls away reluctantly.

"See you soon."

"Y- Yeah." Kyoshi's head is still in the clouds.

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna do fantasy, but I can't write plot, so I did this instead. (I love that genre & wanted to do the campiest thing I could, but it fell through.)
> 
> This was my first ever writing challenge thingy! It was so fun I wound up writing all these little ficlets within 2 days (sans minor edits). If any of you know of another challenge I could do, or even just prompts to suggest please let me know. I'm also on tumblr by the same name if you'd rather talk there. https://ferrouskyra.tumblr.com/
> 
> Hopefully the next time I hear about one of these things it'll more than a single day beforehand. :D


End file.
